My Savoir
by MidnightEvanescence
Summary: Sequel to 'Save Me' It's been years since the 'James Brooks' incident. Jade and Beck are now married and happy-Until James returns,seeking revenge. What will happen to the gang? PLEASE READ! Rated T for violence and other. Rating will change for future chapters. Bade,Tandre,Cabbie,Trina/Oc
1. Prologue

**Savoir-**

**Summary: It's been years since the James Brooks drama. Beck and Jade are happily married with a daughter. They have the perfect life-Until James returns,seeking revenge. He kidnaps Jade,Tori and Cat taking them to an unknown location. What will Beck do?**

* * *

It's been years since the 'James Incident'. Shocking,things were better for me. Beck had proposed to me,now were married,with a daughter Jasmine Caterina West-Oliver.

Vega and Andre are now engaged,and Tori's pregnant with their son. Cat and Robbie were married to,with twin children, Kitten and Ray Shapiro.

Even Trina got a boyfriend,Trevor Newman,who was gonna star in that new movie, 'The Wild Life'. He got Trina a part,surprisingly. So she did have talent.

After graduating,I was now a actress/Play writer who stars in tons of movies,which Beck produces. Tori is now a famous popstar and performs the songs that the Andre writes. Cat had her own studio and she was a singer. Robbie was now a world-famous comedian,And Trina was making her way as an actress.

Things were perfect for so we thought.

* * *

''Mommy!'' 6-year old Jasmine West said. She was an exact replica of Jade, she had the same blue-green eyes,same beauty,except she inherited Beck's wild long hair.

22 Year-old Jade Oliver looked up from her script she was studying,for the new movie she was gonna star in,with Justin Beiber. Beck was completely against this of course,but Jade didn't care.

''What?'' Jade said,looking at her daughter. The young girl was dressed in a black and purple shirt that said 'Daddy's girl' with a black skirt. Her long,wild,dark hair that had blue,green and pink highlights was up in a high ponytail. Jasmine was cuddling her 'Cuddle Me Cathy Doll' That Tori had given her for her birthday.

''When are we going to Aunt Tori's house?'' She asked innocently.

Jade sighed. Getting up,grabbing her car keys Jade picked up her daughter and went to the front door. She looked around her 2-story black house,making sure there was no crazy old men out. *Cough Sikowitz!*

She locked the door,and almost had a heart attack when she saw a paper with red writing that said 'JADE'. After putting Jasmine in the car,she grabbed the note and read it.

_Dear Jade,_

_You may thought you can escape me,but you were wrong.  
_

_Enjoy your life while you can.  
_

_Cause I'm coming for you.  
_

_Love ya,sweetie! ;-)  
_

_-James  
_

Jade's heart almost stopped. James Brooks? It couldn't be him! He should be rotting in a jail cell,not leaving her creepy letters!

She crumbled it up,and tossed it aside. If James thought he was gonna come and ruin her life,he had another thing coming.

''Mom,are you coming!'' Jasmine called from the car.

Jade sighed,and made her way to her car. Little did she know,someone was watching from the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chapter of the sequel to save me! I know it's crappy,but I couldn't think of anything. The next chap should be up soon! :) I know it's short,but I'm trying here.  
**

**BUT please review,NO FLAMES!  
**

**And I was eager to write something today. I an working on my other victorious stories though so don't worry!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	2. Catching Up

**Savoir-**

**Summary: It's been years since the James Brooks drama. Beck and Jade are happily married with a daughter. They have the perfect life-Until James returns,seeking revenge. He kidnaps Jade,Tori and Cat taking them to an unknown location. What will Beck do?**

* * *

**A/N:Oh gosh,I'm so sorry for the long wait. :/ I feel so weird right now. It's been going on for a while,and I'm having family problems. Don't you hate it when your parents think they don't have to do shit because the pay bills? Annoying right?  
**

**Anyways the reason I didn't update because I had writer's block. And to that 'Guest' guy,I didn't even think she was 16 when she had the baby. Hehe,silly me.  
**

**Enough of of my blabbing,on with the story.  
**

**P.S. I do not own anything except for any OC's. (And I'M changing one thing. Jasmine is 4 now. sorry if your confused.)  
**

* * *

I pulled up in Tori's 2-story house. It was a peach-colored house with round windows,4 bedrooms,2 bathrooms and a nice kitchen. Tori and Andre bought it after Andre proposed to her.

And after we all were done with Hollywood Arts, me and Vega started getting along. It turns out that she's not that bad after all.

After pulling Jasmine out of the car,I walked to the front door and rang it.

The door opened revealing a lovely brunette woman,with a round stomach. She smiled.

''Hey Jadelyn,come on in!'' Tori greeted me.

''Never call me that!'' I snapped jokingly,and I set Jasmine down,who ran in the living room,to watch TV.

''So,how's life been?'' She asked as we sat down at the dining table with cups of coffee and mini donuts.

''Oh,the same. Still getting attacked by paparazzi,still married to Beck.'' I said as I took a sip of coffee. Tori was drinking hers down.

''I'm wondering if that's the baby bump,or if that's just your fat,Vega.'' I said with a smirk.

She glares playfully at me. ''Gank.'' She says. We laugh.

We chat about life,and other things that you don't need to hear about,until we hear the doorbell.

Tori rushed up,and answered it,Revealing our long time friend Cat,standing with her 2 kids, Kitten and Ray.

Ray is like,a mini version of Robbie. Same curly hair,same skin color. But he had cat's warm,kind brown eyes.

Kitten,is like a younger version of Cat. She had her pale-tan skin,and her long brown curly hair. It's funny,cause she wants to dye her hair red,like Cat!

She loves red velvet cupcakes to. Shocker,huh?

Ray was wearing a red angry birds shirt,with shorts,and black nikes.

Kitten was wearing an adorable purple sundress with white sandals. She was clutching a blue-stuffed giraffe.

''Hi aunt Tori!'' They said in usion.

They ran past her,into the living room,where jasmine was.

The 3 were the best of friends,always playing and sharing together. Kinda like us when we were younger...

I mean before I became the gothic scissor-loving badass,I _used_ to be girly. I met Cat when I was 4,and we've been close ever since.

Cat walked into the house,and we greeted each other,talking and laughing,just like old times.

Cat decided to take me,Tori and the kids for a day out. To catch up.

Beck would be coming home in a few hours,but he was going out with the guys. Tori went up and changed into a curve-hugging blue sundress,that flows to her knees,with black flats. She had blue eyeliner,and pale pink lipstick. Her long brunette hair,was in a mass of curls,down her back. The good thing was,you really couldn't tell she was pregnant.

I can tell that there would be plenty of guys,trying to flirt. But she's with Andre.

If you mess with Andre's girl...your basically asking for a death wish.

Cat sported a simple pink blouse,pink TOMS white shorts. Her long,velvet hair,in a high pony tail.

I was wearing a purple silky shirt,with black short pants.

It was a summer day,so we weren't getting to dressy.

We called the kids,and we went out to Cat's white BMW.

And we drove off to have some fun.

_-SOMEWHERE-_

_'Mister James,the one called 'Jade' is going to an unknown location'  
_

_James growled. ''Track her!'' He ordered his team.  
_

_''And bring her to me...and her little friends too...''_

* * *

__**Sorry guys. This chapter would have been longer and more interesting but I was SUPER busy. With school,family...etc.  
**

**But I PROMISE the next one will be better. It will have the kidnapping. Maybe.  
**

**Anyways,review! No flames.  
**

**P.S. If you know an author,Digidestend Angel,does anybody know what's wrong with her? She hasn't update in awhile...  
**


	3. author's note

**Hey guys...I', sorry to say that this is NOt a chapter...**

**BUT I AM going to rewrite this story,how's that sound?**

**Almost the same plot,but different.**

**I realize that I hate what I did with it,so I'm going to delete it and start anew!**

**See ya soon! :)**

**-MidnightEvanescence**


End file.
